Estranhos Conhecidos
by natlysei
Summary: And you're running back, running back when you're off track. Lookin' for a home or a house to call your own. You need a phone, you feel all alone. Don't know where to start while you fall into part.


Olhos apertados, corações batendo em compasso. Posso ouvir meu coração batendo ritmicamente, tentando desesperadamente pular do meu peito. Não quero pensar, mas não atrevo um movimento. Cada segundo parece uma eternidade, mas não sei quanto tempo mais eu agüento ficar parada olhando fixamente para os olhos absurdamente azuis à minha frente. Não consigo prestar atenção em nada à minha volta, sou alheia ao barulho, que chega como uma música suave em meus ouvidos. Lembro vagamente de alguém falando de fogos de artifício. Agir por impulso, agir por impulso. Tento procurar por qualquer comando em meu cérebro que ative alguma parte do meu corpo, mas estou paralisada. Sinto o vento batendo nos meus ombros e instintivamente envolvo meus braços, mas ele é mais rápido e em um segundo sinto os lábios dele nos meus. Isso não pode estar acontecendo._   
_

Verão de 1993

Eu estava encolhida no canto do armário, ao lado dos cobertores. Em vão, pois sabia que mamãe logo me acharia, era meu lugar nada-secreto de esconder. Não demorou muito, e as portas se abriram, permitindo que a forte luz solar me deixasse cega por alguns instantes. Mamãe se ajoelhou à minha frente, e eu pude examinar seu rosto. Era jovem e bonita. Lembro-me que queria ser igual a ela quando crescesse. Mas o tempo invariavelmente foi lhe dando as rugas da experiência, e eu fui deixando de desejar aquilo.  
- Ele é estranho, mamãe. – eu murmurei, ainda com a cabeça entre os joelhos, juntados por meus braços.  
- Ele é seu irmão agora, minha querida.  
Sacudi a cabeça levemente, levantando-a e recostando-me na pilha de cobertores.  
- Não, mamãe. Eu não tenho irmãos.  
- Mas a partir de hoje, terá.   
- Porque?  
- Porque sim.  
- Porque sim não é resposta.  
Diante da minha afirmação, mamãe me tirou do armário e sentou-me em seu colo. Acariciou meus cabelos e me olhou como se eu fosse uma recém nascida. Mas eu não era um bebê, e me irritava o fato de ela me tratar como um.  
- Querida, você precisa de um pai, e no caso, seu novo pai vai vir acompanhado de um irmão.  
- Eu já tenho um pai. Ele está no céu, mas ele ainda é meu pai, mamãe! Quero dizer, ele vai voltar, a vovó disse que eles sempre voltam.  
- Sua avó não sabe o que fala. – Seu sorriso doce se apagou e ela me pôs sentada na cama. Ela sempre ficava assim quando eu mencionava minha avó. Ainda que com a idade de sete anos, eu sabia que havia algo de errado entre elas. Mamãe se levantou. Ela ficava terrivelmente assustadora e imponente quando ela se levantava daquela maneira. Não me surpreende que eu tivesse um pouco de medo dela. Mas, convenhamos, qualquer desconhecido a temia. Realmente não sei como ela tinha conseguido aquele namorado dela.

- Que seja, mamãe.  
- Não fale assim, Alicia.  
- Desculpe, mamãe.  
Juro que se olhar matasse, eu estaria morta naquele momento. Minha mãe praticamente me queimou com os olhos. Eu disse que a pose dela dava medo? Não me atrevo a falar os olhares malignos que ela me dava. Resolvi que era hora de pôr o amor à minha avó de lado e cooperar com a situação. Apesar de sentir muita falta de meu pai, eu amava minha mãe e queria que ela fosse feliz.  
- Mãe? Se eu aceitar que ele seja meu irmão... Você ficará feliz de novo?  
- Muito, querida.  
Naquele momento eu fiz a promessa da qual eu ainda me arrependeria por muito tempo.  
- Então ele vai ser meu irmão.  
Ela sorriu e me pegou pela mão. Eu apertava sua mão, tentando dissipar o nervosismo, mas sentia que ela também estava nervosa. Descemos as escadas, e fomos parar na sala, a qual revistei com um olhar, mas não pude ver nada além de um homem no mínimo três vezes maior que eu.  
- Olá pequena Alicia. – mesmo ajoelhado, ele tinha duas vezes o meu tamanho. Certo, nem tanto, mas ele era grande, me entendem?  
Soltei um oi tímido com um aceno de cabeça, ainda tentando descobrir onde aquele garoto que seria meu irmão de agora em diante estava.  
- Você está melhor? – o coitado ainda tentava manter qualquer tipo de comunicação comigo, embora minha relutância. Acenei com a cabeça de novo, mas antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, vi o meu suposto meio-irmão saindo da cozinha com minha boneca favorita nas mãos.  
- EI, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A BUBS?  
- Você dá nome pra esse lixo aqui? – ele apontou para a boneca, fazendo uma careta. Eu me sentia brava demais para fazer qualquer observação, então fui direto pra cima dele e arranquei a boneca de pano das suas mãos. Pensei em dar um murro na cara dele ou qualquer outra coisa que crianças fazem quando estão bravas, mas achei que isso não seria uma atitude muito de irmã.  
- Nunca mais toque na Brunella de novo, fedorento. – eu falei entre dentes. Sinceramente, eu esperava que ele realmente não a pegasse novamente. Mal sabia eu que aquele era apenas o começo. 

Estranhos conhecidos.  
  
A noite estava estrelada, a lua estava cheia e eu podia sentir o vento batendo nos cabelos e insistindo em desarrumá-los. Eu me deitei sobre o telhado e fechei os olhos por algum tempo. Passos. Dougie.  
- Boa noite, cabeçuda.  
- Olá, fedorento. – abri os olhos e constatei que ele sorria para mim. Momento raro, muito raro, ou algum alien tinha raptado meu meio-irmão e implantado um desconhecido ali dentro. Mas quando percebeu o sorriso bobo que tinha nos lábios, o desfez e mostrou a língua pra mim. Sem dúvidas, era Dougie. Ele chutou-me levemente, sinalizando que eu fosse mais pro lado.  
- Por que você está aqui, Poynter?  
- Você não deve me chamar de Poynter. Você é praticamente uma Poynter.  
- Eu te chamo do que eu quiser, Poynter. Porque você está aqui? – repeti.  
- Eles estão brigando. – o garoto me soltou um sorriso infeliz, e eu sentei e dei espaço para que ele se sentasse ao meu lado, mas acabamos ficando de frente um para o outro.  
- Você é estranho, Dougie. – eu disse, olhando fixamente para a Lua cheia no céu.  
- Você é estranha, Alicia.  
- Eu sei. – Sorri para ele, que me sorriu de volta e voltei a olhar para a Lua. – Hoje a Tracy disse que gostava de você. Desculpe.

- Porque você está se desculpando? Não é sua culpa.  
- Eu falei coisas ruins de você pra ela. Eu só queria que ela parasse de ficar "_Ah, o Dougie é isso, o Dougie é aquilo..._". A Tracy é chata, não gosto dela.  
- Mas ela não é sua melhor amiga?  
- Não.  
Paramos de falar. Eu não gostava de Dougie, ele não gostava de mim. Brigávamos a maior parte do tempo, e os momentos de trégua eram poucos. Geralmente, quando nossos pais brigavam.  
- Sabe Alicia. Eu gosto de você. Você só é um pouco... boba.  
- EI! Eu não sou boba.  
- É sim.  
- E você é um, um grosso, Poynter!  
Levantei-me instantaneamente, mas ele segurou meu braço e eu tropecei nos pés dele, caindo de novo no telhado.  
- EI, ISSO DÓI!  
- Era pra doer. Se não fosse, eu não tinha feito. – ele retrucou. Sentei-me novamente ao lado dele, passando as mãos compulsivamente no meu joelho, que doía. – Desculpe. Tá doendo muito? – ele apontou minha perna. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, e ele se aproximou, tirando meu braço do caminho e dando um leve beijo no meu joelho. Eu o olhava surpresa, com cara de interrogação, mas ele continuava com o rosto impassível, como se nada houvesse acontecido.  
- O que foi isso? – perguntei pro nada.  
- Um pedido de desculpas.  
- Desculpas aceitas.  
Eu podia não demonstrar, mas por dentro, eu sorria.

Não quebre o despertador, Poynter.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – eu disse quando uma cabeça desarrumada apareceu pela porta da cozinha.  
- Só se for pra você, belezinha.  
- Poynter! Não é emocionante estar no colegial?! – eu perguntei, com um sorriso imenso no rosto.   
- Uau, super! – ele me voltou um sorriso tremendamente falso. Eu o conhecia há tempo bastante para dizer que era falso, mas se alguém que não o conhecia bem, podia julgá-lo como verdadeiro. Dougie podia não ser lá tão bonito e era bem estúpido quando queria, mas ele sabia fingir um belo sorriso.  
- Você me deprime, Dougie Boy.  
- Não me chame de Dougie Boy. – Deus, esqueci de comentar que ele também sabe fazer um olhar maligno do cacete. Com todo respeito. Tenho minhas suspeitas que minha mãe deu aulas particulares de olhares malignos pra ele.  
- Senão você vai fazer o que? Arrancar o pescoço de mais uma boneca? Eu não tenho mais bonecas, irmãozinho.  
- Você não vai mesmo calar a boca, Alicia? Pelo amor de todos os santos, já não basta ter que madrugar, as férias acabarem, a porcaria da água não esquentar de jeito nenhum e ter que ir pra uma porra de escola nova bem quando eu já estava me acostumando com a outra, além de tudo isso, tenho que ouvir sua voz super irritante logo de manhã cedo?  
- Dougie! Primeiro – fui contando nos dedos – não invoque os santos sem motivos, segundo: você não está madrugando, são sete horas da manhã. Terceiro, a água estava ótima, você que é um fresco e quarto, ahn. Não tenho quarto. Exceto pelo fato de nós termos ficado na outra escola tempo o bastante para nos acostumarmos. Ou seja, você é mesmo fresco.  
- Você realmente me irrita. – ele grunhiu.  
- A recíproca é verdadeira, mas hoje eu estou de bom humor, e nem você vai conseguir me tirar dele. – levantei e dei a volta na mesa, deixando meu prato dentro da pia e me dirigindo à porta da cozinha. Antes que chegasse lá, parei atrás da cadeira de Dougie.  
- Sabe, irmãozinho – abracei os ombros dele e encostei minha cabeça em um deles. – apesar de tudo, eu gosto de você. Nem que seja lá bem no fundo. Eu só acho você um pouco... bobo. – E saí. Mas podia jurar que ele deu um sorrisinho.

Com quem será que a Alicia vai casar?!  
  
- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, QUERIDA! – ouvi a voz de minha mãe ao longe e tudo que pude ouvir em seguida foi um dos meus ossos se quebrando. Ou algo do tipo. Provavelmente o presente de aniversário de Dougie pra mim.  
- AI! – tive que recuperar o ar pra poder gritar de dor.  
- Bom dia, maniiiinha! – ele gritou em resposta, ainda em cima de mim. – PARABÉNS A VOCÊ, NESTA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE...  
- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM CARALHO!!!  
- Jesus, alguém aqui está de mau humor hoje... – ele murmurou, me deixando livre daquele pesinho a mais. É, vou te contar sobre aquele _pesinho_, viu...  
- Será que vocês não podem nem me deixar ACORDAR?! Se hoje é MEU aniversário acho que eu MEREÇO pelo menos isso.  
- Ok, ok, meu bem, não se estresse, faz mal pra pele. Vamos Dougie, vamos.  
Finalmente um momento de paz.  
Uau. 17 anos. Sério, não dá pra acreditar que eu tenha 17 anos. Mentira, dá sim. Credo, pareci um daqueles tios velhos "_OH, MAS VOCÊ JÁ TEM ISSO TUDO? EU TE PEGUEI NO COLO QUANDO VOCÊ ERA DESSE TAMANHOZINHO!_". Pois é, bom pra você camarada. Mas eu vivi bastante dias, e de alguns me lembro claramente. Como o primeiro dia de aula, o dia em que meu pai morreu, quando vovó morreu, quando eu conheci o Dougie... E quando eu tive minha primeira espinha, e mamãe disse que eu estava crescendo. Eu não entendi bem como uma espinha se tornara índice de crescimento, mas hoje acho que sei o que ela queria dizer.  
- Espera um minutinho! – respondi a quem batia na porta do meu quarto, terminando de colocar uma blusa. – O que é?  
Abri a porta e a última pessoa que eu esperava estava plantada em frente à minha porta. Com um embrulho nas mãos. Haha, aposto que é algum trote estúpido.  
- Posso entrar? – acenei a cabeça, e abri a porta um pouco mais para que ele pudesse entrar. Ele se sentou no meio da minha cama (ele adora fazer isso), bagunçando toda a arrumação que eu tinha feito. Fechei a porta, me encostei nela e fiquei olhando pra ele, esperando que ele começasse logo o que tinha a dizer ou fazer. – Bem, querida irmãzinha, fui incubido dentre os outros membros da família para vir te comunicar que estamos saindo.  
Fiquei olhando pra ele com cara de interrogação.  
- E?  
- E o que?  
- Pra onde nós vamos, pra que o embrulho, o que faremos, esse "E".  
- Não sei, sua mãe quer que você vista isso – ele jogou o embrulho pra mim. - e não sei também. Mas mesmo que soubesse não te diria, porque hoje é seu aniversário, então é pra ser tudo surpresa, e por incrível que pareça, não estou a fim de estragar tudo.  
- Estou tocada. Vou me trocar.  
- Ok. – ele se deitou e cobriu os olhos com meu travesseiro. – Vá em frente. – a voz dele saiu abafada.  
- Isso siginifica que é pra você se mandar daqui, animal. – bati com uma almofada na barriga dele, até ele sair, à almofadadas, do quarto.  
Abri o embrulho e estiquei na minha frente o conteúdo. Era o sobre-_perfeito-lindo-maravilhoso_-tudo azul-celeste de lã Gucci, que eu namorava há semanas na frente da Harvey Nichols. Eu sabia que era o olho da cara e mamãe devia ter se matado e ao seu cheque especial com a compra, então totalmente entendo que ela queira ver seu presente aproveitado. AH, EU TENHO UM SOBRETUDO GUCCI. Joguei o sobretudo por cima da blusa branca, jeans azul escuro Chloé e botas de camurça, que eu já estava usando antes, e me olhei no espelho de corpo inteiro. Ok, eu tinha que admitir que estava bonita. O azul do sobretudo combinava perfeitamente com o azul dos meus olhos e a calça me fazia parecer alta. Claro que o salto das botas ajudava, de qualquer jeito.  
- Vamos logo, Alicia, tá pior que noi... – Dougie abriu a porta, pondo a cabeça pra dentro do quarto. – ...va.  
Me virei pra ele e sorri de leve, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.  
- Eu estou pronta.  
- Eu não vou desgrudar de você nem um segundo hoje. – ele sacudiu a cabeça e passou um dos braços pelos meus ombros.  
- Resolveu dar uma de super-protetor, é?  
- Bem, tenho que proteger o que pertence à minha família, né.  
- Você realmente é uma piada, Dougie Boy. – eu já estava esperando seu olhar maligno, mas quando ele se virou pra mim, estava sorrindo.  
- Só porque hoje é seu aniversário, gatinha.  
Ele piscou pra mim e nós rimos.

xx

- PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESTA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!  
- Musiquinha desatualizada, hein... – murmurei para Tracy, minha melhor amiga.  
- Ei! É seu aniversário, pelo menos hoje você tem que gostar dela. – ela sussurrou de volta. Minha vontade era de explodir de rir na cara daquelas pessoas quase totalmente desconhecidas, que supostamente faziam parte da minha família (a parte distante, tios, primos e tal), entre meus amigos. Dougie provavelmente entendia um pouco do meu pensamento, porque parecia segurar o riso também. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, não deu muito certo, e acabamos os dois começando a rir. Eu atrás do bolo, Dougie na frente dele, tirando fotos. Ele entregou a câmera para um de nossos primos, e se contorcia de tanto rir. Mas as pessoas pareciam não notar, pois continuavam com o irritante hino de parabéns pra mim. Alguém deu um tapa no pobre coitado, e ele veio parar do meu lado alguns segundos depois, para o tal primo bater uma foto ou outra.  
- Não esquece de me incluir no seu pedido, hein. – ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido, me abraçando pela cintura para um flash espocar na frente de meus olhos.  
- FAZ UM PEDIDO! – alguém gritou no meio da multidão, e só então eu percebi que já tinham acabado de cantar, e olhavam todos ansiosos pra mim. Olhei para Dougie, e vi que ele era o único que mantinha, agora, uma expressão uma expressão séria, mas ao mesmo tempo, de bom humor, dentre todos.  
Fechei os olhos por um instante, para logo depois abri-los e soprar as dezessete velas. Todos bateram palmas, e eu virei novamente para meu meio-irmão.  
- Hoje deve ser seu dia de sorte. – disse baixo o suficiente para que somente ele ouvisse.

xx

Quando finalmente consegui me ver sozinha, livre de qualquer parente ou amigo inoportuno, subi em direção ao meu quarto, mas acabei indo até a varanda e escalando a escada que subia até o telhado. Sentei na laje plana que havia em meio às telhas e apoiei a cabeça em uma delas. Ouvi passos e não me surpreendi quando a cabeça de Dougie apareceu na frente dos meus pés.  
- Olá, moça do telhado. – ele subiu até onde eu estava e sentou-se do meu lado. O vento bagunçava seus cabelos e fazia, de tempos em tempos, o capuz de seu casaco flutuar e voltar a seu lugar. – Você não devia estar aqui, está frio.  
- Eu gosto do vento. Nos faz sentir mais... vivos.  
Ele virou a cabeça para trás e sorriu para mim. E não era um sorriso falso.  
- Vamos, se levanta. – ele fez menção de se deitar também, e eu dei espaço para ele, afastando minha cabeça. Mas ele me empurrou de novo e me puxou para baixo, de maneira que eu ficasse com a cabeça em seu peito, de lado. – Como você se sente com um ano a mais? – ele fez cara de sério.  
- Exatamente igual à ontem.  
- Sua sem graça.  
Nós rimos e eu apertei o sobretudo em volta do corpo. Dougie passou o braço esquerdo por baixo de mim, e me apertou mais de encontro a ele. Nada como calor humano.  
- Diga alguma coisa. – eu cutuquei a costela dele.  
- Eu não preciso dizer nada. – ele olhava fixamente para mim, e eu retribuía seu olhar.  
- Você é estranho, Dougie. – eu disse, sem desviar o olhar, mas me lembrando de um verão a muitos anos atrás.  
- Você não é estranha, sabe. Você é forte, adorável e de algum jeito, mesmo que secretamente, sempre me faz sorrir. Eu te amo, Ally.   
Desviei os olhos finalmente e fechei-os, para abri-los. Por um segundo, fiquei sem entender, mas algo aconteceu, e meu coração bateu mais forte. Embora eu não entendesse, algo dentro de mim entendia. Pude ouvir meu coração batendo ritmicamente, tentando desesperadamente pular do meu peito. Não pensava, mas não atrevia um movimento. Cada segundo pareceu uma eternidade, não sei quanto tempo agüentei ficar parada olhando fixamente para os olhos absurdamente azuis à minha frente. Não conseguia prestar atenção em nada à minha volta, alheia ao barulho, que chega como uma música suave em meus ouvidos. Lembro vagamente de alguém falando de fogos de artifício. Agir por impulso, agir por impulso. Procuro por qualquer comando em meu cérebro que ative alguma parte do meu corpo, mas estou paralisada. Sinto o vento batendo nos meus ombros e baguçando meus cabelos, e instintivamente envolvo meus braços, mas ele é mais rápido e em um segundo sinto os lábios dele nos meus. Seus lábios são macios e procuram os meus com certa urgência. Demoro pra ver que os meus retribuem, e a sensação é tão boa que o calor se espalha pelo meu corpo, fazendo com que eu afrouxe meu braços. Eu poderia ficar assim por um bom tempo, mas alguma coisa na minha mente faz eu puxar minha cabeça pra trás e me sentar. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e tudo que vejo são borrões.  
- Você não tinha esse direito. Isso não é justo, você não tem o mínimo direito.  
- Ally...  
- Me deixa em paz, Dougie!  
Levanto, tropeçando em meus próprios pés e Deus sabe lá como, consigo descer as escadas sem cair, correndo pro meu quarto, para poder passar a noite inteira chorando. É, realmente não era justo.

É um crime ou estou só exagerando?

Durante um ano, Dougie não olhou para mim. Se nos falávamos, era por obrigação, e dificilmente compartilhávamos o mesmo ambiente sozinhos. Nenhum de nós ia mais para o telhado e evitávamos de até mesmo pronunciar os nomes um do outro. Mas se eu pudesse ver o que Dougie pensava e ele pudesse fazer o mesmo com relação a mim, perceberíamos que o que nós chamávamos de raiva era confusão, de não ter idéia do que estava acontecendo. Mas nós não podíamos, e ambos fomos embora de casa para cantos diferentes do mundo sem trocar palavras carinhosas ou odiosas de despedida.

Feliz aniversário, Dougie.

Respirei fundo três vezes e toquei a campainha. Era um apartamento no sétimo andar de um prédio não muito grande, porém claro e limpo. Ouvi barulho de chaves pro trás da porta. Ainda não sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem para ir até lá, mas agora era tarde demais pra desistir. A porta se abriu um pouco e um rosto levemente conhecido apareceu pela fresta aberta.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? – a porta se abriu totalmente, revelando Dougie, meu meio-irmão de muitos anos atrás. Que não era mais meu meio-irmão, considerando que nossos pais haviam se separado há vários anos.  
- Olha, eu só preciso falar algumas coisas e já te deixo em paz.  
- Você tem dez minutos.  
Ele saiu da frente da porta para eu passar por ela, fechando-a em seguida e sentando-se num espaçoso sofá. Eu andei até a varanda do outro lado da sala e olhei para o Rio Tâmisa que se estendia pela paisagem que era possível ver pelo vidro. Que vista. Meu devaneio foi interrompido por Dougie, que limpou a garganta nada discretamente, esperando que eu falasse algo.  
- O negócio é que... – eu vacilei. Não fazia idéia de como falar tudo aquilo. – Durante esses últimos cinco anos, eu me senti sozinha como nunca. Tentei me distrair com tudo que era possível, me concentrando nos estudos e na minha carreira, escondendo, camuflando algum e todo tipo de dor. Eu tentei voltar pra casa, mas não sentia como se estivesse em casa, e todas as lembranças boas desapareceram. Então eu tentei fugir de tudo que lembrasse aquele lugar, e procurei por um que eu pudesse chamar de lar, mas tudo que eu fazia era fugir, fugir de tudo e todos. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu peguei o telefone para te ligar, porque o vazio era insuportável, mas de alguma forma, eu sempre desistia. Tentava sim achar motivos, quaisquer que fossem para falar com você, mas nada me convencia. Tudo só parecia desmoronar, comigo no meio de tudo aquilo, e eu nem sequer soube recomeçar. Era um turbilhão de lembranças perdidas, oportunidades que eu deixei passar, e, por Deus, eu me senti como lixo. Eu precisava de alguém para me abraçar e me apoiar, eu sentia o vento daquele dia de setembro e me sentia velha, como se tivesse perdido todas as esperanças e não tinha nem um ombro pra chorar. Chorar por aquele ano antes de irmos embora, Dougie. Eu não sei o que aconteceu no dia do meu aniversário, mas nada foi pior que aquilo. Era tudo tão cheio de mentirinhas pessoais, por acaso era meu castigo? Porque eu não acredito que eu vou conseguir enterrar o passado e ficar bem, porque eu não consigo entender como você simplesmente me jogou fora! Você mentiu pra mim e eu te culpo por cada uma das mentiras, porque você nem tentou me explicar o que aconteceu naquela noite. E eu, inocente ou idiota, fiquei esperando por uma explicação. Eu não sei o que você queria, mas seja lá o que tenha sido, você conseguiu. Mas infelizmente você ainda é o único pra quem eu possa correr, como eu corria pro telhado quando nossos pais brigavam e você ia me consolar.  
Parei de falar bruscamente, ofegante. Eu chorava como se fosse a última coisa que pudesse fazer, mas Dougie simplesmente me olhava calmamente, como se eu estivesse rindo ali na frente dele. Algum tempo se passou, e acho que a água do meu reservatório de lágrimas secou e afetou a parte depressiva do meu cérebro, porque tudo pareceu bem. Simples assim, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de mim. Estava tentando decidir se eu tinha morrido ou se tudo não tinha passado de um sonho. Mas Dougie continuava ali com sua expressão impassível. Sem olhares malignos. Sem sorrisos falsos. Sem pedidos de desculpas. Talvez simplesmente não fosse minha hora.  
- Bem, acho que meus dez minutos se passaram. – fui até a porta e comecei a girar a maçaneta. Mas algo me impediu e virei para trás novamente. – Me diga uma coisa, Dougie. Você é feliz? Você se sente plenamente realizado? Completo, sem peso na consciência pelo passado?   
Esperei que ele se manifestasse, mas ele nem se moveu.  
- Foi o que eu pensei.

Abri a porta e passei para o corredor. Sentia-me aliviada. Porém assim que saí pelas portas duplas do prédio, senti meu braço sendo agarrado e Dougie puxou me junto à ele.  
- Olha, eu sei que posso não ter terminado o que comecei. E você não faz idéia do quanto isso acabou comigo. Mas como você mesmo disse, eu não tinha o mínimo direito de fazer aquilo com você. E todos os dias da minha vida, as suas lágrimas me assombraram, fazendo meu arrependimento persistir durante tudo o que eu fazia. Então eu desisti de tentar quebrar minha cabeça e passei a fazer tudo o que podia para esquecê-la. Mas não houve um dia em que não sentia os seus lábios sobre os meus, como se tudo tivesse acontecido no dia anterior. E quando eu percebia que não passava de uma ilusão, simplesmente desejava que onde quer que você estivesse, fosse feliz. E era o máximo que eu pude fazer, durante todo esse tempo. – ele parou para tomar fôlego. – Agora você me aparece do nada, e apesar de ser o que deveria fazer, não quero pôr um ponto final nisso. Porque não importa o quanto seja ruim sentir todos os dias a mesma culpa, pelo menos desse jeito eu tenho um pouco de você comigo. O pouco que esteve comigo e preencheu o vazio nas horas de solidão. Por favor, não me deixe só agora que eu te encontrei.  
- Não sei, Dougie. Eu passei anos e anos tentando te esquecer. E agora que tudo parece sumir, você quer fazer com que tudo volte. Eu não sei se posso fazer isso. Perdoar é uma coisa. Eu te perdoei, eu te perdôo. Mas esquecer... Esquecer é outra coisa. Eu não estou pronta pra te aceitar ou te entender. Desculpe.  
Desvencilhei meu braço da mão dele e fui embora, deixando para trás a única pessoa que um dia consegui gostar de verdade. E a última lembrança do que algum dia eu havia sido.


End file.
